It all started in the library
by Changeshappenfast
Summary: Everything changes between Lady Sybil and Tom Branson after their wild encounter in the library. Not following Downton Abbey intrigue.
1. The library

ok so here is my first fanfiction hope you will like it, it's quite hot and not following downton abbey plot. i'm quite ashamed to post it i'm not used to do sex scene and all tell me if it's too much

For perhaps the first time in her life Sybil had the house for herself, it was almost scary being alone in this gigantic house. Her family and all the servants were at the village for the festivity. Sybil didn't feel like going, she for once wanted to be alone and it was her only chance. After putting her nightgown she went to the library to get a book to read in her room. She felt almost as an outlaw, running in the house dress like that. She felt a thrill she was dying to feel since she's been born. Tonight she wanted to be wild and a real outlaw, she could do whatever she wanted because she was free, she was alone no one to watch her every move.

She enter the library and to her surprise she wasn't as alone as she thought. Mr Branson was there. Sybil didn't know him very well, he's been here for less than a year and unlike all the servants he was never in the house so she barely knew him. She was quite taken aback by his unformal dressing and suddenly remembered hers and she blush.

"Excuse me, Mr Branson i thought i was alone, what are you doing here?" she said trying to make him stop looking at her.

"I'm the one who should apologize milady, it's your house, hum i had the night out since everyone went to the village and i needed a new book, i'm sorry that i disturb you." he said politely more than sincerely.

"Why didn't you go to the fair like everyone else?" she inquired.

"Same to you."

She was quite surprise at the way he talked to her, people always trend to be less former with her cause she was young almost considered as a child which she knows for every month isn't the case. She looked at him wondering how to react, if she was a real lady she would have slap him for talking to her like that but since she was in a nightgown in front of him for more than 10minutes, she couldn't pretend to be a lady. She only reply to him as her equal.

"Well, i wanted to be alone, for once with no one looking above my shoulder to see if i behave well. For the alone part it won't happen."

"And for the well behave part?" he said urgently getting closer to her.

"i ,i'm not sure, the plan was to do everything that i want tonight without caring about the consequences." she blurted.

"It's a good way of thinking, nice gown by the way."

She blushed again remembering how informal her close were, especially in front of a male employee. She looked down and when she found the strength to look up Mr Branson was closer to her, their noises almost touching. She thanked the god for being alone in the house so nobody could see them or interrupted them... She never had a man that close to her ever. She never really saw man since her first season is in a few month. The only guys she saw where her sister's suitors and they didn't care about a little girl. She felt fear as well as excitement, she never felt more aware of her body or the heat from Mr Branson's body increasing her own. After looking in each other eyes for ages trying to read what the other one was thinking she felt his hand on the lower part of her back. She started to shaken feeling her knees weakening and was glad Mr Branson hand was holding her up. She wanted to be wild tonight, she has already been more than that. If she was a queen Mr Branson could have been behead for only this gesture in the middle age but this was the 20th century and she wasn't a queen. She wanted him to continue she wanted to learn, live new thing and feel this pleasure building inside of her increase. He brought her to him her full body touching his only the light fabric of their closes separating them.

"What are you doing?" She naively asked.

"You said you wanted to misbehave tonight, well i want to fill a desire i feel ever since i met you."

On that he kissed her softly at first and then passionately as she answered to his kiss eagerly. Sybil didn't know what was going through her. She was lost in her own desire, everything was unknown to her she didn't even know she was doing something wrong. she was just enjoying it. He took her lips in his like no tomorrow, leaving hers swollen. She gaps when her back hit the bookshelf. she was now a prisoner in his arms, she had no escape and she wasn't looking for one. He started sucking her neck just enough to set her on fire but not enough to leave a mark. Her eyes were wild opened at the little screams getting out of her mouth. She was starting to get breath less, the pleasure closing her throat. He took her legs and circled them around his waist pushing her closer to the bookshelf making her moan.

"Wait... no, don't stop! i... want... to know... your real name." she managed to say.

He got closer to her again his cheek caressing hers and he whispered to her ear " Tom, milady."

On that entered her, Sybil screamed at the pain, even cried but after a few in and out the pain was replace by pure pleasure. A pleasure she wanted to feel for hours, she started to move as well as him kissing his neck, she fearlessly grabbed his bare ass with one of her hand while the other was still holding on the bookshelf behind her. She felt no shamed for the first time in her life, there were no boundaries anymore she was totally free for the first time, captured in his arms. During their passionate affair some book fell to the floor which makes Sybil laugh. She felt like she was crazy, how could she do something like that? A man she barely knew who was her father's employee captured in her thighs holding him for dear life. She never wanted it to stop but suddenly all her body tight up and the biggest scream escaped her lips. A sudden fatigue invested her all body as she let go of the bookshelf her feet hitting the floor as she felt Tom's penis slip out of her. She finally saw it, she wonder how something so big could enter her so easily.

"You know i'm not finished." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked unaware.

"Don't tell me you never did this before." he said astonished.

"Well sorry Mr Branson but no! i don't even know what went through me, i never did that before, who do you think i am." she angrily said.

" Don't get mad! And call me Tom, i will show you how to do it."

He took her hand and put it on his hard member. He moved her hand from the end to the top.

"I'm not sure i should do... ahhhhh!"

She was surprised by his ejaculation. She looked at him with wild eyes not understanding what just happened. Tom just put his pants on and rearranged himself to look more proper while Sybil just stood there awkwardly looking at him not knowing what to do. Once he was fully dress he turned to Sybil took her in his arms gently putting a hand on her face caressing it with his thumb.

"It's been a year that i wanted to do that, each second i saw you." He tenderly spoke.

"Did it worth the wait?" she asked Her aristocratic self coming back in her body."

"Of course lady Sybil."

He looked at her desperately almost lovingly, watching every feature of her face. Sybil's breath went wild again just by his look on her. He was looking at her like she was the 8th world wonder. She felt so self-conscious as the memorizes of what she just did come back to her mind.

"I know what just happen can't go on and i will act like nothing happen, ruining your reputaion is the last thing i want to do."

"Why would it ruin my reputation?"

"You really have no idea of how the world works."

"Not really i'm trapped between those walls."

"I love you."

He took her lips again but this time it was less passionate, it was him showing her how much he loved her a blush came to her cheeks. As she shiver under his love. They heard a noise and quickly parted. Acting like nothing happened. Mr Carson enter the room he first only saw Sybil.

"Oh Milady, i saw light and i thought you were there but i didn't know you where in this state!"

"It's ok, Mr Carson you don't have to worry."

"Mr. Branson what are you doing here!"

"i was looking for a book."

"Please follow me the instant! Sorry milady for everything, it won't happened again."

"I trust you for that."

They left the room and she quickly ran to hers, with all that she forgot to take a book. She laid on her bed touching her lips still feeling Tom's one on hers. She blushed wildly, she wasn't even ashamed of her behavior, she did as she planed she lost it. All she knows now is that Tom was in big trouble with Mr Carson as she fell asleep.

Here it is. Normally there is a sequel if you review.


	2. The car

**well expect a lot of grammar mistakes if you don't like them don't read this ;-p and sorry for the long wait i've done nothing these days.**

The next morning Sybil woke up with a smile on her face. She felt different from before, like something had changed in her body. She was feeling free, free from all the convention, all the rules. She wanted to feel that way every day from now on. She wanted to misbehave again. Anna entered her room to dress her. Sybil got up like every other day and waited for Anna to take care of her, day dreaming. When Anna let go of a little scream.

"What's happening?" Asked Sybil worried.

"What happened to you? Your back is full of blue and red marks!"

"Really? Oh that's nothing. Don't worry."

Anna looked at her suspiciously, while Sybil couldn't help but smile remembering the cause of those marks. Anna finished dressing up Sybil before leaving the room. Sybil went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. They were all talking to her but she was far away and they didn't bother more. All Sybil wanted was to see Branson, Tom again and feel him against her like yesterday but she knew it was possible today. The only time she took the car was with her mother and sisters. During the all travel she looked at Tom his neck, she wanted to kiss it so much but she had to behave in front of her family.

She had to wait two days to have an excuse to take the car alone. She couldn't wait even if she didn't know how he was going to behave. She arrived at the car with a wild smile on her face as soon as she saw Tom waiting by the car. He treated her very respectfully like every day. She assumed it was because they were in front of the house. She sat on the backseat and waited to be far away from the house to make a move. She was agonizing watching him drive not looking at her at any moment. She wanted to touch him so bad and feel what she felt three days ago, feel him against her, in her. After some time, she moved over and kissed that neck she longed for. Tom was so surprised that he almost lost the control of the car.

"Milady what are you doing?"

"Nothing special, no in fact i'm doing what i want for once."

"Or twice." He said with a grin.

"Speaking about it i want to do that again."

"What! We can't the first time was a mistake i didn't know you were pure, we should never do that again." He said firmly.

"Why not, there is nothing wrong about it! i want to and i hope you want to too."

"Of course i desire you every second, every fibers of my body."

"Than what is stopping us?" She said sucking on the back of his neck.

"I'm driving!"

"Then pull over."

"Aren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

"Really Tom you didn't get the hint that i had nowhere to go expect on you?"

He chocked at her free talking, while she continued to take care of his neck. Tom couldn't take any more he took a trail and parked the car. Sybil happily welcomed him on the backseat. Tom didn't say a world he just feverishly kissed Sybil laying her on her back, resting on top of her. His mouth made its way to her cleavage. He quickly realized she did had a corset, he looked at her surprise.

"What i thought it would be easier." She said.

He laughed at her cocky comment and kissed her lips again. He took her dress off while she undid his shirt, not leaving his lips like her life depended of it. Her hands were exploring his torso slowly, her finger tickled by the hair on it. It made her smile through the kiss. Tom opened his eyes as she did while she undid his pants sending him free. They looked in each other eyes for a few minutes before Tom spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Haven't we done this already?"

"But it's not the same."

She nod as he slowly entered her for the second time. He was right this time wasn't like the last time. It was much more slower and comfortable. They looked in each other eyes all the time it lasted and it also lasted longer than the last time, sending Sybil over the age several times. His in and outs sending electricity through her body as if he was torturing her but with pleasure instead of suffer. He never left her eyes making her feel self-conscious at some moments. She was surprise to find love in his eyes. She barely knows about it but she was sure his eyes were full of it while looking at her making her wanting him even more. She couldn't help but scream as loud as she could each time she reached pure pleasure. Suddenly they heard a scream that was neither coming from Sybil or Tom's lips.

"Get this car out of her, this my land!"

They quickly got dress and Tom returned to the front seat and started the car, he was surprised to see Sybil sitting next to him laughing.

"It's not funny you know he might have see us."

"then what? i'm on cloud night right now i don't care about anything! loose it up i thought i was the stuck up aristocrat."

"i can see your not anymore." he said his eyes not leaving the road.

" Yet again you haven't finished" she said looking at his penis.

she started to stroke it with her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to do that the last time."

"Somebody can see us, do it with your mouth."

"What?"

"Do the same things you do with your hand but with your mouth. Like that nobody can see you."

"hum, ok"

She did has she was told bending over. It felt really weird for her to do that, she rather do it with her hand actually . She almost choked when he realized himself. After recomposing herself she said.

"I'm not sure i'm going to do this one again."

"it's a pity but for now you should go back to your seat we're soon arriving at Downton."

"Let me dress you properly first."

Tom stopped the car for a minute as Sybil dressed him. She finally got in contact with his eyes again, he's deep blue eyes watching her intensely. She couldn't help but kiss him again with strength. He push away after a few minutes.

"We should really go back we left for hours and i'm supposed to take your mother to your grandmother house."

"It's odd, they don't really like each other."

"i'm only the chauffeur, i don't know anything."

"You're not only the chauffeur, you're also my lover."

"You may call it like that."

"i actually love it."

She kissed him again before he managed to make her sat on her proper seat again and drive back to Downton. She was quite sad that she couldn't be with Tom when she wanted, she loved their short encounter but she also wanted to know him better know and it was really hard since they weren't supposed to talk. When they arrived at Downton she couldn't help but ask him when she could see him outside of his work hours.

"Well i have a free day in about a week but even those we can't met where ever we want."

"I know a little lake where no one goes meet me there on your free day, now i must go or Carson will be suspicious bye Mr Branson."

It was awkward to call him Mr Branson now cause it was she name she used when she was naked with him either way she called him Tom but nobody knew that so she shouldn't had blush. She went into her house watching one last time behind her to see Tom leaving.

**well the next episode someday! i have exams soon so i don't know i'll surely wrote the other episode faster than this one hope you somehow liked it despite my mistakes ;-p**


	3. The lake

**Haven't posted this story for more than a month sorry but i started another story called the silence of love check it out i you have time ;-p and i changed my name to my tumblr one more logical than my twitter one ;-p**

* * *

A week, how could she wait a week? She needed to have him against her skin every hour of the day! She never craved that much for someone but she also never had this intimacy with anyone. Each time she goes to sleep she sees his blue eyes piercing her heart, his well built chest teasing her in her dreams. She felt like she was crazy to think about him all the time. After all he was just a servant, he was lower than her she was supposed to see him as a furniture, instead she only saw him along of furniture with her on top of it. She wanted to feel his hands on her body caressing every part of it. She couldn't stand to wait for a week if she had to see him every day. She decided to go to London for a week with Mary at her aunt house. Fortunately Branson didn't drive them so she hadn't been tempted.

Mary and her arrived at London safely. They just arrived and Mary already dragged her to all the balls they could go to. Sybil had hope that being in London would have stop the urge to be with Tom but she compared every man she was dancing with with Tom. This one is not as tall as him, this one is by far less handsome and so on and so forth. Those were the men she was supposed to love, the men she was supposed to marry and live all her life with but none of them compared with Branson. It's like she had put him on a pedestal, he was a king to her not like the dukes and earls. When she danced with them she couldn't help but imagine how it would be to be dancing with Tom, his hand wrapped around hers and his other hand pulling her close to him. Perhaps at their first servant's ball together they will finally dance together, like she could wait until Christmas when she can have him do whatever she like! Her partner was talking to her but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a thing. At the end of the dance she decided to force Mary to go home with her, she couldn't stay any longer, she needed to be in her bed alone to unleash her desire for Tom in private and don't look like a fool in front of so much people.

She spent the week at suffragette's meeting where she was sure to see no men and in the middle of the week she managed to forget a little her desire for Tom but by the end of the week all she could think of was seeing Tom again. Mary decided to stay in London a little longer and even though her father wouldn't agree she managed to go back home by herself.

* * *

At the train station, he was there waiting for her in his uniform. He took her suitcase not saying a word to her and opened the backseat door. After some time driving with no word exchanged Sybil decided to talk to cut the awkward silence.

"Tom, what is happening? Why aren't you talking to me? Have i done something wrong?"

"Oh like leaving out of the blue without saying anything not even goodbye for a week?"

"I'm sorry, but if i saw you i don't know if i could have gone."

"Why did you leave anyway?"

"Cause, i knew i had to wait a week until your free day and i couldn't bear to wait to wait until then if i had to see you every day. But i thought of you every second over there, each time i was dancing with someone i couldn't help to think that no one of them compared to you and all i wanted was to be dancing in your arms not theirs."

"Really. Than i'll make you dance if it's your wish."

"So you still want to meet me at the lake tomorrow?"

"Of course Sybil, you know i can resist you.

"Yes, i know."

Then both laughed at that comment, Tom reach behind him in order to take her hand, she gave it in the second and he kissed it before looking at the road again. He left her at the door Carson waiting for her as usual, he gave him her luggage and wait until she was inside before he left.

* * *

The next day it was finally time to escape with Tom. She made an excused why she was going on a promenade and wanted to be alone and she wouldn't know when she would come back, so mrs Patmore made a picnic basket for her. She met Tom half way, she almost didn't recognized him with his normal close. He greeted her with a kiss on her check that made her blush. She felt like a young woman going on a date with her beau. They arrived at the lake quickly, it was not that far away, Tom had took her basket and was holding her hand on the way. They settled under a tree next to the lake, Sybil thought they were going to eat but Tom put her on her feet and took her in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you dance.

"But there is no music."

"No need, you just got to picture it in your head."

Tom took her hand in his and hold her waist in his arm. Sybil put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as they moved on the grass. They were all alone like on a desert island and Sybil was enjoying it. feeling the warmth of his body against her she wanted to stay like this for ever but their stomachs thought otherwise. They sat under the tree and watched what was in the basket. Tom almost didn't know half of the thing in the basket and didn't want to try them. Sybil didn't agree with that and started to force him to eat them, she found herself sat on her keens in front of him feeding him. She couldn't help but laugh at his face when he tasted something he didn't like. As they finished the basket the heat had increase and Tom started to undress himself while walking toward the lake.

"Tom what are you doing?"

"Going in of course!"

"But you don't even know what's in there and it's probably freezing."

He was now fully naked facing the lake, she watched the line on his back and his beautiful ass, she realized she never have seen him naked from behind or even fully naked there were always closes involved in their lovemaking. He turns his head to her and said.

"Come on live a little!"

On that he dived into the lake. When he resurfaced droplet of water running on his face, the only comparison sybil had was the birth of Aphrodite. She felt all her body heaten by the view.

"Are you coming in or not?"

"I don't have any bathing suit!"

"Nor i"

"It's not the same."

"Oh come on Sybil i saw you naked and did much more than that."

Sybil gave in and started to undress herself, she was thankfull to have an easy dress on. When she was fully naked Tom couldn't help his jaw dropping. She was a nymph under a tree. She walk to the lake and hesitated.

"Come on just jump in."

She did a loosy jump and landed in his arms. He held her close as she seemed to not be found about being surrounded by water. She held his neck shivering.

"It's freezing!"

"That's why it's fun Sybil."

"You make me do crazy thing Tom Branson!"

"And i'm enjoying it!"

She giggled as her eyes met his, they intensely gazed at each other and then fiercely kissed each other like they couldn't get enough of each other, moaning loudly knowing that they could be totally free in their movement since nobody was there. Then suddenly Sybil felt Tom member entering her. she broke the kiss at the feeling and buried her head in his neck and wraped her legs around his back as Tom made her ass move along his member. His skin tasted different contaminated by the lake's water. Reaching her climax Sybil shouted the loudest scream in her life and felt Tom leave her body as he released himself in the water. Finding her senses back Sybil wonder.

"It's not really practical."

"What doing this in the water?"

" Oh No, i really enjoyed it"

"Then what?"

"You, always spreading a white liquid everywhere."

"Oh that, it's because it's not supposed to be spread everywhere."

" where it is supposed to go?"

"In you."

"Really? Then why don't you do it?"

"To avoid us a lot of problems."

"I love having trouble with you. Promise me that one day you will."

"i promise."

On that they got out of the lake and went back home.

**Well sorry for the long wait but i wrote a long episode to redeem myself sorry for the mistakes, hope you like it anyway! review, i love them ;-p**


	4. The kitchen

**Thank you to Ellavm18 for the review ;-p i have no internet right now so i decided to write a new episode. enjoy**

* * *

When Sybil returned home her hair were still soaking wet and when she met her mother in the hallway she had no other choice but to tell her that she decided to dive in the lake cause she was too hot.

"But you don't even know how to swim, you didn't realized how dangerous it would be?"

"I'm sorry mama."

"Tomorrow we're going to spend the day at your grandma, you better not have caught a cold cause you'll be left alone in the house we gave a free day to the staff."

"i won't mama."

"You're becoming impossible these days. Go dry yourself and rejoin us for dinner."

"Yes mama."

* * *

She came back to her room and laid against the door. God she had missed him, his arms around her, the touch of his hands, his chest against her breast. She couldn't get enough of him. She decided that she needed to see him again tomorrow. She was addicted to him now. She quickly dried her hair and rejoined everyone in the living room.

"So Sybil how was your day?" Robert asked.

"Really good papa i went to a lake and picnicked there."

"All alone, with no one?"

"Hum, yes."

"Sybil you know it's improper for a lady to be alone even more in desert places."

"Oh papa, it's really old fashion!"

"Old fashion you don't know what could have happened to you there!"

She rathered not comment on that. If he knew how much she did already he would have an attack and if he knew with who he would die on his chair right away. Instead she just smiled at her plate thinking about the man that never left her thoughts ever since what happened in the library. She knows she should feel ashamed or act like she was abused but her feeling where quite the opposite, She was as much guilty as he was even more, she was the one pushing him till his limits in order to make him gave in every time. She had already made a plan see him again tomorrow. After dinner she knew he was in the servant hall to eat with the staff. So she went to his cottage and left a note. Coming back inside she went to her room and waited for Anna to undress her.

"The marks are all gone milady." Anna said.

"Thanks god" Sybil said. Even though she was quite disappointed.

"How do you want to be dress tomorrow for your day with your grandmother?"

"No need to worry i won't go."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel good i must have caught something at the lake i'll stay at home tomorrow."

"Do you want me to tell Carson?"

"Oh no absolutely not. It's your free day i won't spoil that i can take care of myself don't worry."

"Yes milady, goodnight"

"Goodnight Anna."

Sybil said as Anna was walking out of the door. She went back to bed and hardly fell asleep she was too excited for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day her mother entered the room while she was still in bed. And looked quite angry.

"Sybil what are you still doing in bed everyone is waiting for you downstairs, we're all ready to go."

"I'm not going."

"What! Of course you are coming, there is no question about that."

"I don't feel good, i must have catch something at the lake, i better stay in bed for the day."

"You will be the death of me, i don't have the strength to fight with you i have to keep my energy to fight with your grandma. Do as you want stay here i don't even care. No more promenade to the lake you can be sure of it!"

"Yes mama, have a good day."

Sybil went to her window and watched her family leaving in the car and the servant following on foot all going to the village now that their work was done. Sybil dressed by herself and she put her hair in a bun. She went to the kitchen where she found the breakfast leftovers. She was alone in the kitchen for the first time, she thought that she didn't even know how to cook. She remember some dish Mrs Patmore had taught her for fun when she was little and she decided she would try to do them again. After some time trying to cook with a lot of concentration she felt arms circle her belly pulling her back closer to a hard chest as well as mouth tenderly devouring her neck.

"You came." Sybil said.

"Mmm." Was the only reply she got from Tom as he continued to take care of her neck.

"You drove them all safely i'm sure, you're such a good driver." she whispered.

"I'm good at a lot of things."

"I'm well placed to know that."

She turned around and put her arms on his shoulder in the grizzly bear dance way since her hand where still dirty from the cooking she had done. He pulled her closer to her capturing her back in his arms. She watched him in the eyes for ages drown in his blue eyes, smiling from ear to ear. Her nose started to circle his slowly giving him a Inuit kiss. A laugh escape his lovely mouth.

"What?" Sybil asked unsecure.

"Nothing, i'm so happy."

"What do you mean."

"I never thought it would be possible for us to be tender in a kitchen with no one judging us. i'm so happy that right now i can hold you in my arms and that i have you for a day."

"Then, i must say i'm happy too, i missed you."

"We saw each other yesterday."

"I still missed you."

"You're so beautiful."

He said watching every inch of her face which made her blush. She felt so good in his arms, she never wanted to leave them. She slowly kissed him taking the time to taste his mouth. She felt her knees weaken as she quickly wanted more, luckily Tom must have read her mind as his hands took her under her ass and put her on the counter on his left. She started to kiss his neck still not using her hands as Tom's where doing all the work. He started pull up her skirt giving him access to her center when he realized she was wearing nothing under her skirt he looked at her surprised.

"I thought it would be easier that way." She said flirting.

"Oh, god you're just wonderful!"

She giggled has he unzipped his pants keeping it on. Nobody was there but you never where too prudent and after all making love with close on was their thing. He quickly entered her making her gasp. As Tom was entering then leaving her body Sybil kept moaning Tom's name sometimes biting his neck when the pleasure was too intense. Enjoy every second of his body in hers. What they didn't know was that they forgot someone. One young girl that was always forgotten.

* * *

Daisy just finished cleaning all the fire places when she went back to the kitchen. She stopped in her track as soon as she saw Lady Sybil and what seems to be the chauffeur. She spied them not knowing what was happening and to afraid to do anything. She barely saw the upstairs people but she was pretty sure they weren't supposed to hug the servants and Lady Sybil was even circling Mr Branson waist with her legs. She was a lady how could she even show her leg to a servant. Daisy started to be scared when she heard Lady Sybil screaming Mr Branson name several times and biting him, she thought that maybe she was in danger and was trying to push Mr Branson away and that she needed help. But she wasn't even using her hands they were hanging over Mr Branson's back and she even seemed to pull him closer to her with her legs each time he seemed to be leaving. Unfortunatly when Mr Branson groaned a surprised gasp escape her mouth.

* * *

"Tom stop, i heard something."

"God are you sure maybe it's a rat."

"A rat in my house?"

"But everyone is in town"

"We forgot someone."

She put her feet back to the ground and tidied her skirt.

"Put it back in your pants quickly, we will finish this latter." She whispered to Tom. " DAISY? is that you?"

The little girl appeared at the door.

"Yes milady, how i can i help you?"

"I was asking mister Branson, some help because i'm trying to cook my lunch and since you're here i'm sure you're a better help than him."

"Oh sure milady."

She put all her stuff down and met Sybil in front of the stove. Branson stayed behind watching what was happening not believing how the girl could trust Sybil's lies. Sybil gave him a apologetic look and talked to Daisy.

"Why aren't you in town with everyone else?"

"Oh i had some work to finish first so i didn't had time to go to the village. So what are you trying to cook."

They spent the rest of the morning cooking while tom read one of the journals left on the table. At lunch they decided to eat what they cooked all together in the servant's hall. Sybil sat next to Tom in front of Daisy and worked magic with her hand under the table to release Tom. What she had cook was disgusting but Daisy and Tom ate it and complimented her to make her happy and sooner than Sybil had originally expected staff members started to arrive to prepare the family return and they were all shocked to see her in the servant's hall. Fortunately Carson didn't see her downstairs or she would have had a lot of problems. She haven't seen Tom as much as she wanted but she had a great day with him.

* * *

**Hope you loved it comment so i know if i should write an other one.**


	5. The Cottage

**Hehe a new chapter thank you for all the new followers on my stories ;-p no internet again but it's good for you when it happens cause i write. the americans started to mourn sybil too, we're not the only one! and the french will do it this summer it air in summer here but people mostly watched the episode on the computer but my grand-mother hasn't seen them since she's watching them in french and she ship sybil and tom, i don't think she will cry it's not her type. btw she finds Allen leech handsome i got my good taste from her i must say ;-p thinking about it he quite look like my grand-father over with my life back to the story.**

* * *

As Sybil was running back to her room she was stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hall.

"I see you're not that much ill."

"Mama, you're back early."

"I couldn't stand your grandma any longer."

"She tryed to advice you again."

"Don't try to change the subject Sybil, you've became infernal. You never listen orspend time with us and don't even know how to properly act."

"Oh, mama i can assure you i know how to behave!"

"No, you don't and it's starting to get on my nerves i must say, perhaps you should go to a school that will teach you all those things and all the topics you wanted to learn."

"No, mama don't please."

"You were the one that wanted to go to a real school i'm offering it to you on a plate and you refuse?"

"i want to stay here in Downton, i would miss you too much."

"Oh, don't play that card with me Sybil, you care little about us these days. i think it's a great idea after all i'll make all the arrangements tomorrow and you will leave."

She didn't want to hear the rest she run away to her room crying. She need Branson, she needed to see him but she couldn't and that made her feel even worse.

* * *

The next morning unfortunately Sybil had to go downstairs for breakfast and her mother told her she had arranged everything and she will go to London tomorrow to start her new school. She was leaving for at least 6 month she won't come back until Christmas! How was she going to do? She needed to see Tom every second of the day and she won't see him for 6 month? She spent the rest of the day waiting for Branson to be out of work and find a way to sneak off. It was a good thing that her grandma wasn't coming like that Tom's shift ended early.

* * *

She took her courage and went to his cottage. She knocked on the door hoping he would be there and not in the garage. He opened the door quite surprised to have some visit he was still half in his uniform his jacket thrown on the cough on the right. You could see by his face that we wasn't expecting her to be at his door, he made her enter quickly checking if no one else was there.

"Sybil what are you doing here are you ok?"

no answer.

"Is it about your trip, where are you going so suddenly? i have to drive you to the station tomorrow."

"I..I'm happy that you're the one driving me." She said her voice cracking."I want you to be the last face i see."

"Sybil you're starting to freak me out. It's not a daily trip is it?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"My mom is sending me to London to a school."

"But it's great, you wanted this so bad."

"Not if it means i have to leave you."

"What are you talking about, you're not going to jeopardize your future for a little chauffeur."

"You're not a little chauffeur to me and you know that." Tears were filling her eyes. He wrapped them away tenderly.

"I will be here when you come back don't worry."

"I won't come back until Christmas!"

"Christmas, eater, summer, forever it doesn't matter i'll be here waiting for you."

"I don't want you to be chained here forever even more if i'm not here."

"We'll see when the time comes, love, now stop crying and get in my arms."

"No"

"What no?"

"Right now i want you to make love to me like you never did before, which means on a bed."

* * *

He smiled at her and it didn't take long for him to capture her plump lips in his, like no tomorrow. It was perhaps the last time he was going to make love to her. With the freedom she will have in London, she will fall in love with a suitor and will forget about the Irish nothing waiting at home. Right now he had her in his arms and will not let her go. He picked her up and brought her to his room not leaving her lips, she wasn't giving him any choice on this. He put her back to the ground as they made their way to the bed breaking the kiss for a minute as her eyes wonder over the room. He sat on the right side of the bed watching her. She didn't say a word, just stand in front of him, and started to slowly removing her close. Tom didn't move watching her works her magic on him. When she was finally naked he couldn't believe a body could be so beautiful, after all it was each time the first time he saw it and this time was probably the last.

* * *

As Branson didn't move Sybil kept taking the lead, she leaned in and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving kisses on every part of the skin she revealed. Tom just close his eyes enjoying the pleasure she made him feel. It was the first time she took the lead and she was good at it. Not long ago she didn't know a thing about all this and right now she looked like a professional it aroused him even knowing he was the only one who had and is enjoying it. As she started to take his pants off Tom brought her face back to his with his left hand and kissed her slowly.

"You're wonderful, you know that don't you?"

"Coming from you i can't believe you because i do thing i don't do to other."

"No Sybil i don't mean that, i meant the all package. i mean, i love you."

"and i love you too Tom. i don't know what i'm going to do without you."

"Shhh, darling let's not talk about that right now."

* * *

She nodded and captured back his lips. She led him on the bed still in control. She wanted him to remember her forever, she knew the sacrifice she was asking from him and how selfish it was. She couldn't help it, she loved that man and after all isn't love selfish? How could she know it was the first time she loved and she hoped it would be the last one. At first she decided to pleasure him and him only, she did what he taught her in the car even if it wasn't her favorite thing she knew he loved it and it was all the point.

* * *

Then suddenly he moved to be on top, her back feeling the rough sheets under it. She thought he was going to keep kissing her and make love to her but he started to kiss along her neck, her collard bones, taking some time on the chest area, sending jolt through Sybil's body. Sybil was surprised as he continued to went down and she knew she was up for a new experience. He spread her leg and even if she was nervous as she always is with knew things she trusted him. First he softly kissed her inner thing, then her eyes widen as she felt is tongue working her center, indeed it was the first time he was doing that to her and she was enjoying it as it made her reach her climax. She realized how much she still didn't know about what boys and girls could do together, she also realized that Tom won't be here to teach her for a while, she didn't want another teacher. For her Branson is the best teach in the all word even if she doesn't know a lot about it.

* * *

He then went back up to her and smiled at her, they share the longest look they ever shared and Sybil smiled back. They shared sweat words; they didn't know when they could say it again and for them it was an eternity till Christmas, if she was coming back. They started to kiss again...

* * *

**The sequel in the next Chapter don't know when it will be up i also have to right the silence of love but right now i need to go to bed it's 2 am here goodnight. to lazy to re read it or something sorry for the mistakes as i always say but if you're still reading this i guess you don't care ;-p**


End file.
